


Happier

by sunkwans



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Mundane!AU, he may or may not sing ed sheeran, high school!au, okay he does, raphael flirts, simon blushes, singing Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Simon thinks he's alone when he starts singing in his high school's music room. Raphael listens in.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> just a little saphael one shot. i think saphael is so real, so here is some of my saphael goodness ;) enjoy :) btw i do not play the guitar, i play the violin, so i am going to write about the guitar as best i can :) also i have a soft spot for ed sheeran. he's my little cinnamon roll.

Simon made sure to check the room. Twice. And when he was sure no one was hiding underneath the piano lid, then did he begin to strum his guitar softly. The chords of the song were memorized in his heads, as were the words that accompanied the notes. It all worked together, fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. 

_"'Walking down twenty-ninth and park. I saw you in another's arms. Only a month we've been apart. You look happier.'"_ Simon began, his words soft, just like he always sang them. He played a few more chords, before singing the next verse. 

_"'Saw you walk inside a bar. He said something to make you laugh. I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours; you look happier, you do.'"_

Simon took a deep breath, preparing for the intensity of the chorus. Ed Sheeran sang it with a depth Simon always tried to mimic. 

_"'Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you. But ain't nobody love you like I do. Promise that I will not take it personal, baby, if you're moving on with someone new.'"_

Simon always sang Ed Sheeran. Others might call it obsession. Simon like to think of it as idolizing. There was nothing wrong with having almost every single one of Ed's songs memorized. Because Simon  _felt_ something when he sang the songs. His heart sang for him, if that was possible. He let the words crash over him like waves, and got lost in the music, because he could. Because even though it was just a song, and they were just lyrics, they meant something, because words had power, and music was even stronger than words. 

_"'Cause baby you look happier, you do. My friend told me one day I'd feel it too. And until then I'll smile and hide the truth: That I know I was happier with you.'"_

Simon was about to continue when someone all but fell through the door. Simon almost threw his guitar in the air- before deciding it might be a little over dramatic to do that. 

All Simon could see was a gangly boy with a fluff of curly brown hair on his head, so dark it was almost black. His skin was a dark, bronze color, and Simon tried to think of where he'd seen the boy before. And then it hit him: Magnus Bane's best friend. He was a year younger than Simon, fifteen years old, but he acted as if he was an adult, and Simon suspected that the boy thought he was. Simon couldn't think of the boys name, though, because his thoughts were all jumbled with how beautiful the cast of gold skin on the boy was. 

" _Dios,_ you sure were singing," the boy said. 

"I, I uh- well, I mean I was," Simon replied, turning bright red. 

The boy walked closer, and Simon saw his honey brown eyes, and pink lips. Simon thought throwing his guitar would not be considered over dramatic anymore. 

"You're very cute. Magnus told me about you. Spencer?" 

Simon sighed. Magnus knew his name- he just refused to use it. "No. It's Simon. Magnus thinks it's hilarious to pretend he doesn't know my name." 

"I'm glad I know your real name now. I'll have to tell Magnus that I am very upset he hasn't showed me his friend Simon before." 

Simon gaped openly. "Why would you be upset about that?"

The boy grinned, and Simon remembered his name all of the sudden. It flashed across his head like lightning.  _Raphael._ "Because you're cute." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i was in the middle of writing this i saw a spider on my floor and i started crying. sos.  
> hope you loved it :) kudos & comments are welcome <3


End file.
